


Личный город

by Mey_Chan



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roof Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: У супергероя Найтвинга появился свой город для защиты. Кларк Кент рад за него, а Бэтмен... Бэтмен как обычно.





	Личный город

Ночной Метрополис как тропическое море после заката: на ленивых волнах тьмы колышется светящийся планктон, внутри высоких стеклянных зданий пульсирует жизнь под люминесцентными лампами, и текут по венам дорог огоньки автомобилей.  
Ночной Готэм выглядит немногим опаснее, чем дневной Готэм. Башни с горгульями становятся лишь чуть темнее, тени в подворотнях залегают глубже, огни святого Эльма пляшут на остроконечных верхушках крыш.  
Ночной Бладхейвен… Кларк сравнил бы его иллюминацию с блуждающими огоньками на болоте. Неверный мертвенный свет подмаргивает за шторами квартир, окна многоэтажек зло глядят исподлобья. Это свет гниения, флуоресцирующая приманка глубоководного хищника, за которой — мрак и беспощадные острые зубы.  
Однако Найтвинг смотрит на Бладхейвен заворожённо, как мальчик-именинник на торт со свечками. Ветер чуть шевелит пряди, обрамляющие счастливое лицо. Он будто не понимает, что его ждёт.  
— Наконец-то у меня есть свой город, — негромко говорит он.  
Кларк качает головой.  
— Дик, этот город опаснее Готэма, а ты… У тебя нет Бэт-Пещеры, Альфреда с Робином и последних технологий, которыми может обеспечить тебя твоя личная корпорация.  
— Коротко: я совсем не Бэтмен, ты это хочешь сказать? — Дик поворачивает к нему серьёзное лицо и, прежде чем Кларк успевает придумать, как сгладить свои слова, по-мальчишески ухмыляется. — Тем интереснее. Не забывай, в отличие от Брюса, я борюсь с преступностью и днём, и ночью. И с помощью закона, и… И у меня есть свой город, — на выдохе повторяет он.  
Лицо Дика восторженно-задумчивое и такое красивое, что Кларк не удерживается. Осторожно, потому что они сидят на краю парапета, он тянется к Дику. Тот, будто ожидая этого, наклоняется вперёд, и их губы встречаются. У Дика они обветренные, твёрдые, короткая щетина царапает кожу. Совсем не как в Готэме, где у чудо-мальчика в наличии свой дворецкий, свой роскошный дом, и он успевал побриться и выспаться.  
Но Бладхэйвена у него тогда не было.  
За этими размышлениями Кларк упускает момент, когда Дик придвигается совсем близко и кладёт руку ему на бедро, другой дергая молнию своего костюма.  
— Подожди, — торопливо говорит Кларк, разрывая поцелуй, — стой, мы не можем. Брюс, как он на это посмотрит…  
Дик резко отстраняется.  
Чувственность и расслабленность как рукой снимает, теперь он смотрит колюче.  
— Брюс что? — почти выкрикивает он. — Брюс не давал согласия на наш секс? Ничего, что я сам давно могу решать за себя? Кларк, я уже не тот Робин в шортиках, который путался под ногами и смотрел на тебя сверху вниз влюблёнными глазами…  
Кларк поднимает руку ладонью вперёд, останавливая поток праведного гнева.  
— Конечно, не тот, и я не считаю тебя малолетним сынишкой Брюса. У тебя даже свой город теперь есть, — приводит он главный довод. — Но про «посмотрит» — я буквально. Брюс сейчас на соседней крыше, и он следит за нами.  
Глаза Дика испуганно округляются, он невольно дёргает головой, собираясь оглянуться. И вдруг, крепко сжав губы, прыскает. Взгляд снова оживает, становится злым и весёлым.  
— Так давай отучим его подглядывать, — шепчет он, снова привлекая к себе Кларка за плащ. — Ну-ка, покажи мне свои самые потаенные фантазии...  
Не нужно быть сверхчеловеком, чтобы ощущать на себе тяжёлый взгляд Бэтмена, но в эту прохладную ночь Дик такой тёплый, а злость на параноика Брюса так сильна, что Кларк обнимает Дика в ответ.  
Пусть Брюс всего лишь беспокоится за приёмного сына, но его забота не признаёт личных границ и права на частную жизнь.  
Кларк не сопротивляется, когда Дик растягивает ворот его криптонского костюма, недовольно бормочет: «Как эта штука растягивается? Нет бы как в прошлый раз, в Метрополисе…»  
В прошлый раз в Метрополисе действительно было удобнее, пусть они всего лишь пообжимались в закрытом кабинете «Дэйли плэнет».  
— Это инопланетные технологии, — наставительно говорит Кларк и сам приспускает с торса красно-синюю одежду. Дик почти сдирает с себя одежду — Кларк слышит, как трещит ткань, — и в воздухе разливается кисловатый запах пота. Дик переступает через чёрно-синий костюм, похожий на сброшенную кожу, и, красивый, обнажённый, подходит к Кларку, опасно балансируя на парапете.  
Кларк увлекает его подальше от края крыши и снова целует, и опускается с ним на расстеленный красный плащ, но Дик выскальзывает из его объятий. Кларк не успевает опомниться, как волосы Дика уже машут по его животу, и тёплые губы обхватывают член.  
— Дик… — выдыхает он, других слов не остаётся. Дик нетерпелив и груб, и сосёт торопливо и громко, Кларку приходится призвать всю свою нечеловеческую выдержку, чтобы не кончить сразу.  
Наконец Дик выпрямляется, вытирает рот; свет Бладхейвена мягко скользит по влажной коже, отражается в глазах.  
— Давай, Кларк, — подначивает он, задыхаясь то ли от возбуждения, то ли от злости, и лихорадочный пульс Дика бьёт по ушам, — покажи, на что способны криптонцы.  
Кларк садится, обнимает его и в поцелуе шепчет:  
— Его нет, Дик. Он ушёл сразу же, как ты начал раздеваться.  
Дик вскидывает брови, во взгляде мелькает растерянность, а после он выдыхает и обмякает в объятиях Кларка.  
— Хорошо, — шепчет он, прижимаясь лицом к его груди. — Почему-то мне казалось, что трахаться перед ним будет более… — дальше он бормочет что-то неразборчивое, похожее на «возбуждающе».  
Кларк отлично понимает: с уходом постороннего становится легче дышать, и огоньки города уже не кажутся такими зловещими, когда знаешь, что два из них не окажутся горящими глазами Бэтмена.  
Впереди у них вся ночь, и они неторопливо, бесконечно долго занимаются любовью на расстеленном плаще Супермена. Когда солнце выпускает первые лучи, Дик сидит на Кларке верхом, упёршись мокрыми ладонями в его грудь, и медленно-медленно, оттягивая разрядку, двигается на нём. Его член трётся о напряжённый живот Кларка, лицо бледное от бессонной ночи, но он улыбается. Губы кривятся, Дик морщится, пальцы впиваются в грудь Кларка. Он и сам чувствует подступающее наслаждение, хочет попросить Дика ускориться — и не успевает. Перед глазами вспыхивает яркий свет — и это не только восходящее солнце, а жар в теле — не только солнечные лучи. Как и наполнившее тело сокрушительное удовольствие — не только действие инопланетного светила на его криптонское тело. Дик ложится на него, бессильно бормочет: «Отнеси меня домой».  
Утренний Бладхейвен уже не выглядит так зловеще: утренний свет очищает его, омывает оранжевым, розовым и жёлтым, вытрясает мрак из самых дальних уголков, как мусор с одежды. Теперь это самое обычное место, где люди живут, работают, влюбляются и делают ещё множество самых обычных вещей. И среди них совсем скоро затеряется простой офицер полиции Ричард Грейсон.  
Когда они уже одеваются и приводят себя в полный порядок, Дик отмахивается от предложения подбросить его до съёмной квартиры.  
— Я быстрее доберусь, я тут каждый угол знаю, — по-ребячьи хвастливо говорит он. Добавляя, когда Кларк скептически приподнимает бровь: — Эй. Это же мой город.

. 


End file.
